Transactional systems and analytical systems are key components of many enterprise systems. Such systems are typically co-located within a single data center and are hence part of one administrative domain. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a single data center system 100, in accordance with prior art. The single data center system 100 includes a transactional system 105, an analytical system 110, a user management unit 115, an ephemeral data storage 120, a user interface unit 125, and a metadata store 130. The transactional system 105 and the analytical system 110 can accept data of different schemas. The data is ephemerally stored in the ephemeral data storage 120. The metadata and the data are further used by the analytical system 110. The user management unit 115 manages users for both the transactional system 105 and the analytical system 110. The user interface unit 125 initiates queries. As the transactional system 105 and the analytical system 110 are run within the single data center system 100, user authentication and authorization systems are shared. Users are added to the single data center system 100 and other systems control access to corresponding resources by building a security model, for example a role based access model. However, business dynamics might necessitate need for the transactional system 105 and the analytical system 110 to be split across different data centers due to financial benefits, skills of personnel, technical or business policies.
The transactional system 105 and the analytical system 110 can also be located in a multi data center system. The transactional system 105 runs in a customer data center, which is under control of one customer, and the analytical system 110 runs in a multi-tenant and shared setup, with secure data and configuration flow, with federated and independent user management. However, there is only uni-directional flow between the customer data center and the multi-tenant data center or a master data center. As both the transactional system 105 and the analytical system 110 are run across the multi data center system having different administrative realms, there are issues concerning data security, user credentials, dependent transparency, and multi tenancy. Additionally, the transactional system 105 and the analytical system 110 are agnostic to dual modes of consumption.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need for synchronizing transactional data and analytical data between data centers.